kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Pain88
__INDEX__ x80px Das übliche Blabla :) ♬ ♪ ♩ Über mich ☺ ♥ ♪ ♫ ♪ Hallöche und Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite ♪ ♫ ♪ ♥ :) Hey :) Das bin ich Pain88.... bin 27 Jahre alt und seit Ende 2010 in Wikia aktiv. Das erste Wiki in dem ich abhing war die Narutopedia. Dann würde (verflixt und zugenäht) wurde mir meine verfluchte Neugier zum Verhängnis. Ich landete dann im alten Kingdom Hearts Wiki, doch da verdrückte ich mich sehr schnell wieder, da es nur so mit Speeren ähmm :) Sperren um sich hagelte. Eines Tages schaute ich doch noch mal vorbei und blieb dann da ne Weile hängen. (Nicht am Seil) Es gefiel mir irgendwie nicht und ich nahm ein Job im SE-Heaven an. Nach ner Weile gab es Krach und ich suchte mit 50x50pxSum2k3 eine neue Bleibe. Jedoch wollte irgendwie unser neues Heim uns nicht mehr und versagte die Mitarbeit mit uns. (Kruzifix...was für ein Server ..??) So irrten wie etwas planlos in der Welt umher, bis wir dann, also eigentlich war es eher Sum, dann auf ein verlassenes KH-Wiki stießen. (Auuaaa mein Zeh.) Um unsere Weltherrschaftspläne mal voranzubringen, (Übernahme sämtlicher Wikis) drangen wir in dieses verlassene Wiki ein und besetzten es. 50x50px Nachdem Wikia notgedrungener Maßen unsere Okkupation anerkennen musste, richteten wir hier uns häuslich ein und begannen unsere Herrschaftspläne umzusetzen, indem wir hier unseren Stempel aufdrückten. (Plaatsch) Dann begannen wir uns zu überlegen, wie wir das alte KH-Wiki einverleiben könnten. Mit unserem Charme :) und etwas diplomatischem Geschick, gelang es uns, unsere Gegner (Kollegen) zu überzeugen, sich uns freiwillig anzuschließen. Seit dem (Im Kalender gugg..) ähmm isch gloob desch war am 23. Juli 2013 war es dann soweit, die Fusion (feindliche Übernahme LOL ) war erfolgreich abgeschlossen. 50x50px Ich selber, bin ... ähmmm...eigentlich....LOL....naja.... gelegentlich... eher sehr selten mal hier online und wahrscheinlich kaum aktiv. Aber wenn, dann muss ich auch Lust dazu haben, um wenigstens etwas zu bearbeiten, damit daraus etwas sinnvolles wird, womit ich am Ende aber nur hoffen kann, etwas sinnvolles geschrieben zu haben, was dazu dient, dass jemand dem folgen kann, was ich schreibe und es letzten Endes hier auch jemanden interessiert, was ich schreibe. Sowohl im alten KH-Wiki als auch hier, herrscht eigentlich totales Desinteresse. Ist eigentlich schade, da diese Spiele-Reihe eine Menge mehr an Infos ergibt, welches man am französischen Kingdom Hearts Wiki und dem amerikanischen KH-Wiki erkennen kann, die mehr als 2000 Seiten aufweisen können. Alleine oder zu zweit geht das leider nicht zu bewerkstelligen, da mir auch die alten Spiele-teile nicht zur Verfügung stehen und ich auch zur Zeit keine Hilfe oder Unterstützung erhalten kann. Noch ne Vorwarnung: Ich kann manchmal wirklich zickig sein, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, ich werde irgendwie übergangen oder ignoriert. Bin aber eigentlich doch recht Nett und Lieb und versuche schon jemanden zu helfen, wenn es mir selber möglich ist. :) Wenn hier jemand Mist baut, aber dies wieder rückgängig macht oder es versucht, drücke ich auch ein Auge zu, aber löscht hier jemand mein Profil, gibt es unverzüglich eine Sperre. Das wars erst mal von mir. Gruß Pain88 |} ;Klamauk aus dem Web *Mein tägliches Gebet: Vater Microsoft, der du bist auf der Festplatte geheiligt werde dein Windows dein Update komme, dein Absturz geschehe wie im Windows, also auch im Office unser täglich Internet gib uns heute und führe uns nicht zu Appel sondern erlöse uns von dem Pentium, wie auch wir vergeben unsrer Telekom. * Ansem: Siehe in den Abgrund, und du wirst nichts als Dunkelheit finden. * Sora: Sorry Ansem ich sehe rein gar nichts. Ist hier einfach zu Dunkel. * *Ansem: "Ansem ?!" man nennt mich Amsel, jener der die Maiskörner sucht! Meine Pinwand * Crystal of Light Artikel erstellen. ✔ * Light Draw Bangle Artikel erstellen.✔ * Raid Boss Artikel noch fertig m,achen. uuupss ✔ * Mog Medal Artikel erstellen. ✔ * Die fehlenden Herzlosen von KHχ noch anlegen. ✔ * Soras Mutter Artikel erstellen. ✔☑ * Artikel Situationskommando 02 AFP erstellen.✔ * Blumen aus dem Wunderland Artikel bearbeiten. ✔ * Die Navigationsbox für Chi mal anpassen bei Gelegenheit. ✔ * Artikel Garderobe für Aqua 02 AFP erstellen.✔ * Herzbonus Artikel erstellen. ✔ * * * Artikel in Bearbeitung Was ich noch machen muss. ✘ * Passende Karten von Chi für diverse gemeinsame Angriffs Kommandos suchen und einfügen. ✘ * Ephemera Handlung erweitern. ✘ * Die fehlenden Gumi Niemande von KHII noch anlegen. ✘ * * Chirithy Im Artikel die Handlung erweitern. ✘ * Card Capacity Plus Artikel noch überarbeiten. ✘ * * Daybreak Town Orte fertigstellen. ✘ * Kingdom Hearts χ Artikel im Gameplay nochmal überprüfen. ✘ Mit folgenden Anweisungen im style-Attribut kann etwas eingefärbt werden: : Textfarbe: color:#RRGGBB : Hintergrundfarbe: background-color:#RRGGBB :RR = Rotwert (Hexadezimalwert:00 bis FF) :GG = Grünwert (Hexadezimalwert:00 bis FF) :BB = Blauwert (Hexadezimalwert:00 bis FF) Beispiel 1 eingefärbter Text Es ist auch möglich nur 3 Stellen anstelle 6 Stellen zu nutzen, z.B #333 anstelle von #666666 Test 1: Für einen Spoiler Daraus kann man bestimmt auch eine Vorlage machen. Spoiler Diese Information ist eine Spoiler Information, da dieses Spiel noch nicht veröffentlicht wurde. Die Infos sind daher noch geheim. Spoiler Diese Information ist eine Spoiler Information, da dieses Spiel noch nicht veröffentlicht wurde. Die Infos sind daher noch geheim. To do Liste und Wichtiges Test einer Navi NavFrame } }| } }} } } Video gEvAN7A_MKE ;Test einer Galerie Bewohner der Welt Datei:Leon KHII.png|Leon Datei:Yuffie KHII.png|Yuffie Datei:Aerith KHII.png|Aerith Datei:Cid ReCoded.png|Cid Datei:Merlin KH.png|Merlin *Spezial:Wikia-Statistik: Zeigt die aktivsten Benutzer im Wiki *Hilfe:Farben: Alle Farben *Top Benutzer ja:利用者:Pain88 fr:Utilisateur:Pain88 en:User:Pain88 pt:Utilizador:Pain88 es:Usuario:Pain88 it:Utente:Pain88 nl:Gebruiker:Pain88 pt-br:Usuário:Pain88 ca:Usuari:Pain88 Kategorie:Administratoren Pain88